


Дорога до Тар-Валона

by KisVani



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Илэйн отправляется в путь, чтобы спастись от проблем, но меняет цель поездки и находит новых друзей. А проблемы у нее все равно остаются.





	Дорога до Тар-Валона

Кран сначала выдал пару хриплых скрежещущих звуков, а потом буквально выплюнул поток воды, которая пахла одновременно и хлоркой и ржавчиной. Она залила блузку Илэйн до того, как та успела закрыть кран.

— Хорошо, что снаружи не мороз, — пробормотала Илэйн.

Она плеснула водой в лицо, стараясь смыть с кожи ощущение липкой грязи, которое не оставляло ее те несколько миль, что пришлось брести по обочине.

Илэйн включила воду и подняла голову. Из зеркала над умывальником на нее смотрела уставшая девушка со всклокоченными светлыми волосами, тушь размазалась и Илэйн поторопилась ее стереть. На скуле красовался свежий синяк, на обеих предплечьях виднелись царапины, а на животе зеленой блузки без рукавов темнело мокрое пятно. Илэйн подумала, не заправить ли ее в джинсы, но решила, что это не сделает весь вид намного лучше.

— И что мне теперь делать? — спросила она у отражения.

В нем, к счастью, ничего не поменялось. Потому что, начни с ней разговаривать отражения в зеркале на автобусной станции, стоило бы самой сдаться улыбчивым людям в психиатрической клинике.

Всего пару дней назад Илэйн переписывалась с Гавином и Галадом, размышляла, удастся ли ей уговорить маму на поездку в Перу или та все так же будет настаивать на странах Европы, слушала за ужином вполуха, что Элайда говорит о падении акций компании и как Гарет Брин ворчит насчет переговоров с новыми партнерами.

— Мы разве не обсудили это все днем? — спросила мама, когда Элайда и Брин сцепились из-за какого-то рабочего вопроса. — Серьезно, я могу хоть иногда видеть в вас просто друзей, пришедших на ужин, а не свою финансовую советницу и главу службы безопасности?

— Мне все равно не нравятся эти хорьки, — пожал плечами Гарет Брин.

— Ничем не обоснованное мнение, — ответила Элайда, нисколько не изменив выражения сурового лица. — А без вливания их капитала…

— Мы прекрасно проживем, — перебил ее Брин.

Мама подняла руки ладонями вверх.

— Достаточно, — произнесла она, — сменим тему.

Илэйн постаралась выкинуть из головы воспоминания. У нее сейчас есть чем заняться. Например, выяснить, какой автобус идет в нужную сторону и хватит ли ей на него денег.

Порывшись в карманах джинсов, девушка отыскала мятую двадцатку и еще пару долларов, которые, похоже, успели даже попасть в стирку. Сколько стоит билет, она не знала наверняка, по дороге надеялась, что на станции будут рабочие телефоны, с которых она сможет позвонить кому-нибудь, но это место ее разочаровало.

Илэйн спрятала деньги, еще раз плеснула водой в лицо и вышла из туалета.

Она не собиралась впадать в отчаяние. Она — наследница Андор Глобал и не сдастся просто потому что у нее всего двадцать три доллара в кармане.

***

 

У Илэйн был выбор: позавтракать батончиком и кофе из автомата или купить билет до Цинциннати. Во втором случае она окажется ближе к своему месту назначения и, может быть, легче отыщет телефон, с которого можно позвонить той же Элайде и попросить кого-то за ней отправить. А в первом — она не свалится в голодный обморок. Неприятный выбор.

Билетерша, седая сухопарая женщина в очках с тонкой оправой и заношенной рубашке, наотрез отказалась давать Илэйн свой телефон, даже за деньги.

— Я не телефонная компания, — сказала она, — к тому же, откуда мне знать, вдруг вы позвоните в Китай?

Илэйн показалось, что она просто чем-то билетерше не понравилась. Может, ее смущал потрепанный вид или она не доверяла девушкам, которые с рассвета бродят у дверей, или просто недолюбливала жителей Нью-Йорка и предвзято отнеслась, услышав характерное произношение.

Кроме билетерши на станции в этот час был только охранник, но он каждый раз удивительным образом куда-то уходил, стоило к нему направиться. Первый автобус должен был приехать через полчаса — Илэйн собиралась попросить телефон у водителя или кого-то из пассажиров. Кто-то же должен ей помочь. Обычно, она всем нравилась. Мама любила повторять, что с ее умением очаровывать людей будет просто вести переговоры. Элайда ворчала в таких случаях, что лучше уметь постоять за себя, а Илэйн отшучивалась, что постоять за нее может Гавин, который с детства объявил себя защитником сестры.

Илэйн села на металлическую скамейку и откинулась на жесткую спинку.

Она пока решила не покупать билет или еду, а дождаться человека с телефоном. Ее собственный остался где-то под обломками машины. До рассвета сбежать казалось хорошей идеей, особенно, когда кто-то влетел в них на полной скорости, а потом один из людей Брина вытолкнул Илэйн наружу и сказал, что через пять миль будет автобусная станция. Она побежала, за спиной раздалось несколько выстрелов, а потом машина взорвалась. Почти как в кино. Только менее красочно.

Илэйн почти не останавливалась все эти пять миль, только пару раз пряталась в густой траве по обочине, когда слышала шум приближающихся машин.

Теперь она думала, что стоило дождаться копов.

Илэйн задремала и начала сползать по скамье. В неудобной позе слегка затекла шея. Боль ее и разбудила. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы (прошло чуть больше сорока минут, значит, первый автобус уже уехал), Илэйн заметила, что с билетершей разговаривает какая-то девушка.

Она была высокой и рыжеволосой, одета была в короткие шорты маскировочной окраски и такую же футболку, на ногах Илэйн увидела ботинки, вроде бы армейского образца, а за плечами у незнакомки висел походной рюкзак.

— Привет, — сказала она, подойдя к незнакомке. — Извините, что прошу, но можете одолжить телефон? Мне позвонить по одному номеру. Не за границу.

Незнакомка обернулась к ней, внимательно осмотрела с ног до головы, а потом, пожав плечами, выудила из кармана кнопочный телефон,

— Держи, — сказала она, — можешь не переживать, я свой тариф все равно не выговариваю.

— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарила Илэйн.

Она набрала номер Элайды, но ее перенаправило на автоответчик.

— Привет, произошла авария… кажется, никого не осталось, я в… — начала Илэйн и осеклась.

Она хотела сказать, где оказалась, но побоялась. Кто знает, вдруг телефон Элайды попался их врагам? Вдруг так она саму себя подвергнет опасности?

— Я на пути… туда, куда собиралась, — неловко закончила Илэйн, а потом спохватилась, что Элайда не узнает номер: — Это Илэйн!

Потом она набрала номер Гарета Брина, но ей сообщили, что телефон вне зоны доступа. То же было с маминым.

Илэйн уже начала набирать номер Гавина, но потом подумала: «А чем он или Галад могут мне помочь?».

Владелица телефона все это время наблюдала за ней, опираясь спиной о стойку, билетерша отошла от окошка.

— Проблемы с семьей? — спросила незнакомка, когда Илэйн вернула ей телефон. — Бежишь?

— Не совсем, — ответила Илэйн, а потом, невесело улыбнувшись, добавила: — Если я скажу, что на моих близких напали демоны, а я не уверена, кто из них одержим и кому безопасно звонить, то ты мне поверишь?

— Я скажу, что у меня есть пара хороших экзорцизмов и кинжал на такие случаи. И бутыль святой воды. Я Ава.

Илэйн моргнула, не сразу поняв, что последнее — имя.

— Меня зовут Илэйн, — сказала она, протягивая руку. — Ава — полное имя?

Ответом ей послужила улыбка и крепкое рукопожатие.

— Вообще-то нет, полное — Авиенда, мои родители были теми еще оригиналами.

— У меня одного брата зовут Галадедридом, так что вполне понимаю.

Авиенда рассмеялась.

— Лучше Ава или Авиенда? — уточнила Илэйн.

— Как тебе удобнее, — пожала плечами Авиенда, и Илэйн решила, что будет использовать полное имя. — Куда ты направляешься, Илэйн, сестра Галадедрида?

Илэйн фыркнула.

— В Цинциннати, — ответила она. — На самом деле — в Тар-Валон.

— Далеко собралась, — сказала Авиенда. — Я тоже в Цинциннати.

Илэйн кивнула.

— Значит, будем попутчиками. Я только куплю билет, правда останусь без завтрака… У тебя какое место?

— Пятое. И я поделюсь бутербродами. Ты дозвонилась до того, кому хотела?

Илэйн покачала головой.

— Нет, но я попробую снова. Если ты мне разрешишь взять твой телефон.

Она не была уверена, сможет ли до кого-то дозвониться, но держать лицо при Авиенде стало легче. Траканды не плачут. И не позволяют себе расклеиться.

— Конечно, — ответила Авиенда.

***

 

Сон сморил Илэйн в автобусе. Она задремала под разговоры других пассажиров и бормотание радио, которое включил водитель.

И снились ей образы недавнего прошлого: пылающее тело мистера Коулана, крик мамы, ругань Элайды, сильный до тошноты запах лилий.

— Это демоны, — сказала Лини, в ее темных проницательных глазах была только уверенность. — Твоя матушка почти заключила сделку с демонами, милая.

Пару дней назад Илэйн рассмеялась. Нервно, потому что еще не видела, как человек был пришпилен к потолку неведомой силой и горел заживо, но уже была свидетелем того, как щуплый мужчина раскидал нескольких охранников.

Лини была ее няней когда-то давно, в детстве, но осталась работать в их доме, выполняя обязанности экономки, даже когда Галад, Гавин и Илэйн выросли.

— Не думала, что ты веришь в подобное, — сказала Илэйн.

Воспоминания уплыли, сменившись тревожными образами бесконечных коридоров и лестниц без ступеней. Это были привычные кошмары. Илэйн, когда была напугана или нервничала, видела во сне именно лестницы. Не людей, не чудовищ, а лестницы, по которым не может пройти. Иногда — темные переходы или разрушенные мосты в пустоте.

Но сегодня она была здесь не одна. На ступеньках лестницы, к которой подошла Илэйн, сидела девушка. Примерно ее возраста, темноволосая и загоревшая. И совершенно ей незнакомая. Ее льняное платье было светлым, а плечи укутывал платок всех цветов радуги.

— Привет, — сказала девушка, поднимаясь со ступеньки, — не стоит увлекаться собственными воспоминаниями. Они могут затянуть слишком глубоко.

Когда она встала, то Илэйн перевела взгляд на ее ноги и заметила, что незнакомка из сна босиком.

— И почему я должна слушать хиппи, которая всего-то плод моего воображения? — спросила Илэйн.

Девушка в цветной шали пожала плечами.

— Это неважно, я тут, чтобы передать послание: не торопись в Белую Башню.

— Это очень важно, — не согласилась Илэйн, — особенно для меня. Я не собираюсь слушать кого бы то ни было.

— Я предупредила, — сказала девушка, будто обращаясь не к Илэйн, а к самой себе. — Тут моя работа выполнена.

И исчезла. Просто развеялась в воздухе, будто и не было здесь никого.

— Отлично, — пробормотала Илэйн, просыпаясь. — Только загадок в собственных снах мне не хватало.

Авиенда повернулась к ней, вопросительно подняв брови. В автобусе прибавилось людей, из радио лился голос радиоведущего, у которого в студии были какие-то гости, а солнце начинало парить всерьез и в старом автобусе становилось душно, несмотря на открытые окна.

Илэйн немного скучала по кондиционерам в автобусах. А лучше — на самолетах или круизных лайнерах. Но вряд ли она в ближайшее время окажется на борту хоть какого-то.

— Что произошло? — спросила Авиенда. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — отмахнулась Илэйн, — просто надо снова попытаться заснуть.

Она опасалась это делать, вдруг опять появятся кошмары… но после волнений ночи и утра — Илэйн ощущала себя разбитой. Пусть такой, но сон был ей нужен.

В сон она провалилась на удивление легко и не видела никаких кошмаров до самого Цинциннати. Илэйн помнила только, что, вроде бы, все это время просидела на зеленом лугу, любуясь бабочками.

 

***

 

— Ты впервые в Цинциннати, — Авиенда не спрашивала, просто утверждала.

— Не приходилось бывать, — не стала отрицать Илэйн.

Город производил на нее… странное впечатление. С одной стороны — она видела в нем что-то привычное, смутно знакомое. Как в тех городах и городках, что были недалеко от частных пансионов, где она жила. С другой же — в Цинциннати легко отыскивалось то, что Илэйн могла назвать «потенциалом», он почти был необычным… но уловить эту необычность сходу не получалось.

Авиенда растолкала Илэйн перед самым городом и сказала то, на что она тихо надеялась:

— Я все равно еду в ту сторону, могу подбросить чуть ближе к Тар-Валону.

Илэйн хотелось счастливо закричать: «Да-да, конечно!», но она сдержалась и ответила:

— Было бы неплохо. Если это тебя не затруднит.

Авиенда фыркнула.

— Конечно же затруднит, — сказала она, — но я вроде как уже это пообещала, так что я тебя отвезу.

Чуть позже, когда они уже вышли в городе, Илэйн задумалась, стоит ли ей так доверять случайной попутчице. Она попыталась снова дозвониться до кого-то из людей матери, но снова услышала автоответчик и: «Абонент находится вне зоны доступа».

Может быть, Авиенда не стоила доверия. Но она не походила ни на кого из тех, кто пришел в дом Илэйн, не походила на убийц мистера Коулана…зато походила на человека, у которого слишком много своих проблем, но она не против добавить к ним парочку чужих.

— У тебя где-то оплачено парковочное место? — спросила Илэйн. — Или гараж?

Почему-то представился ряд одинаковых металлических контейнеров, каждый со своим хозяином. И где-то можно отыскать автомобиль, а где-то — пять килограмм кокаина.

— Нет, она стоит в гараже у моих друзей, — ответила Авиенда, направляясь в сторону пешеходного перехода и остановки по другую сторону дороги. — Остается надеяться, что хоть кто-то из них в городе.

— А ты не знаешь наверняка, в городе они или нет? — удивилась Илэйн, стараясь поспеть за ее широким шагом. — Не созвонилась заранее?

Авиенда пожала плечами и перехватила лямку рюкзака.

— Они могут сорваться без предупреждения, даже если мы договоримся и назначим время. Потому я научилась просто приезжать к ним, а дальше — разбираться по ситуации.

— Только не говори, что вломишься к ним и заберешь свою машину, — фыркнула Илэйн, а потом обеспокоенно уточнила: — Не вломишься же?

По красноречивому взгляду Авиенды она поняла, что лучше лишних вопросов не задавать.

***

 

— Интересные у тебя друзья, — сказала Илэйн.

Их целью оказалась эзотерическая лавка «Дракон, волк и лис», на вывеске которой не изобразили ни одного, ни другого, ни третьего, но написали, что они работают с десяти до двенадцати, а в полнолуние — всю ночь (кроме второго после весеннего и осеннего равноденствий).

— Это вроде как общее предприятие, — не совсем понятно объяснила Авиенда. — Просто Мин единственная, кто может сидеть на одном месте.

Илэйн вошла следом за Авиендой в лавку, наполненную запахами специй и благовоний. Чихнула одновременно со звоном колокольчика над головой.

Через пару секунд ее глаза привыкли к полумраку и она огляделась по сторонам. Как-то так получилось, что Илэйн никогда в жизни не оказывалась в таких местах. Ее не интересовала эзотерика, а, если она и ходила по магазинам, это были фирменные бутики. Потому сейчас ее интересовало все, начиная от стойки с разноцветными шалями и витрины с ювелирными украшениями, и заканчивая жутковатыми масками на стенах и ловцами снов под потолком.

— Ава! — раздался из глубины лавки мужской голос.

Ловко маниврируя между витринами, к Авиенде и Илэйн приблизился высокий молодой мужчина. На нем были темные джинсы и футболка без рукавов, открывающая татуировки в форме драконов на обеих руках. Волосы у мужчины были такими же рыжими, как у Авиенды, да и в остальной их внешности угадывалось некое сходство.

— Ранд! — воскликнула Авиенда, когда он порывисто ее обнял. — С чего такая радость?

— Последнее, что мы от тебя услышали — было о каких-то проблемах в Кэмп-Чейс. С тех пор — ни слова, — это сказала девушка, она подошла к ним следом за мужчиной, которого Авиенда назвала Рандом.

— Мин, — представилась она, заметив взгляд Илэйн, — можно считать меня управляющей этим магазином. А вы кто?

— Это Илэйн, мы познакомились по дороге, — сказала Авиенда, спешно выпутываясь из объятий. — А это Ранд и Мин. Те самые мои друзья.

Илэйн кивнула, пробормотав: «Очень приятно», и присмотрелась к Мин. Та, к счастью для нее, не отличалась высоченным ростом, как Авиенда с Рандом, и так рядом с ними казалось, что она попала в страну великанов. Мин носила короткую стрижку, а ее шорты и клетчатая рубашка не совсем гармонировали с общей атмосферой лавки. Она меньше всего походила на человека, который с важным видом будет рассказывать о разной энергетике кристаллов или о том, как правильно толковать предсказания по Таро.

Мин тоже присмотрелась к Илэйн, вроде бы собралась улыбнуться, но замерла и словно бы даже прекратила дышать. Авиенда и Ранд сразу это заметили, только никак не прокомментировали и ничего не сделали, просто замолчали.

— Что такое? — спросила Илэйн.

Мин «отпустило», она мотнула головой и улыбнулась.

— Извини, задумалась. Так откуда ты и куда собираешься?

— И чем очаровала нашу Аву? — добавил Ранд.

— Нью-Йорк, — ответила Илэйн, — в Тар-Валон. Авиенда обещала меня подвезти, когда заберет машину.

Мин посмотрела на Авиенду, та как раз стащила рюкзак и уронила его на пол.

— Обещала, — подтвердила она.

— На ужин хоть останетесь? — спросил Ранд. — Обещаю не сжигать курицу, как в прошлый раз… и не оставлять сырой, как в позапрошлой.

— И вообще на ужин закажем пиццу, — добавила Мин.

Илэйн поняла, что это какая-то их внутренняя шутка, потому что они втроем рассмеялись, а она не увидела в этом ничего забавного.

— Думаю, вы обе еще согласитесь принять душ, — сказала Мин, — не сочтите за грубость, но…

— Да! — воскликнула Илэйн. — Пожалуйста. Горячая вода — это то, что мне сейчас нужно.

***

 

До матери она дозвонилась через пару часов.

Илэйн обсыхала после душа, надев халат, который ей любезно дала Мин. Ее одежду та кинула в стирку, не задавая неловких вопросов, вроде тех, почему она путешествует настолько налегке и откуда кровь и копоть на блузке.

Над лавкой располагалась небольшая квартира, в которой, как поняла Илэйн, и жила Мин. Она пыталась осторожно спросить у Авиенды, в каких отношениях Мин и Ранд, да и она сама, но получила только невнятное: «Все сложно, тебе не стоит об этом думать». Илэйн и не настаивала, потому что, если пытаешься разузнать о чьей-то жизни, надо рассказывать и о своей, а она пока что не была к такому готова.

На этот раз она звонила не с телефона Авиенды, а с того, который ей дала Мин. Она сказала, что он старый, рабочий, но в общем-то специально хранится для гостей.

— Ты — не первая, кто приходит к нам без вещей, — объяснила Мин. — Но при этом с желанием кому-то дозвониться или поддерживать связь.

Номер Элайды был вне зоны доступа, как и Брина… но мама ответила.

— Ты в безопасности? — первое, что она спросила, услышав голос Илэйн.

— Да, — ответила та, — я сейчас в Цин…

Мама прервала ее, не дав договорить:

— Не называй место, — попросила она, — линия может прослушиваться. Ты цела? У тебя есть деньги? Бумажник ты с собой взяла?

— Нет, — ответила Илэйн… — Точнее да, я цела, но денег нет и бумажник не взяла… Но я справлюсь и доберусь до Тар-Валона, как мы обсуждали.

Мама замолчала на несколько секунд, а потом заговорила, чуть медленнее, словно подбирая слова:

— Я… не уверена, что тебе стоит туда ехать, Илэйн. Может, за меня говорит паранойя, но предчувствия редко обманывают. Ты и сама знаешь.

Илэйн моргнула и присела в старое широкое кресло с обтрепавшимися подлокотниками.

— Но Элайда была уверена, — сказала Илэйн, понижая голос, — говорила, что там я буду в безопасности от… демонов.

Произнести подобное вслух в разговоре с мамой было сложно. Когда Илэйн говорила с Авиендой на автобусной станции, то слова вырвались сами. Теперь же это звучало… иначе.

— Я… не уверена, что мы можем верить Элайде, — вздохнула мама. — Не хочу тебя пугать, Илэйн, но я сейчас обнаружила… не лучшие вещи насчет нее. Съезди в Тар-Валон, но будь осторожна. Если получится, то отправляйся к дяде Тому. Но пока не давай знать своим братьям. Я сама сообщу им все необходимое.

Илэйн сглотнула. Она надеялась, что весь этот кошмар прекратится, что она окажется в безопасности стен того колледжа, на учебе в котором Элайда настаивала с самого детства Илэйн. Он был… странным: минимум информации в сети, и та — общие фразы. Единственной рекомендацией было то, что его заканчивали сама Элайда и тетя Морейн, которую Илэйн очень уважала.

— Ты меня слышишь? — спросила мама с беспокойством в голосе.

— Да-да, конечно, — поспешно ответила Илэйн. — Мам… ты тоже, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее.

***

 

Илэйн уснула в том же кресле. Оно было достаточно большим и достаточно удобным, чтобы в нем можно было расслабиться и забыть хоть на минуту о том, какое зло существует в мире.

Она могла бы сопротивляться, но после разговора с матерью у Илэйн не осталось сил. Да и в последние сутки она почти не спала, не считая той короткой дремы в автобусе.

Ее не беспокоили недавние воспоминания, но поднялись более старые, те самые, которые всколыхнулись, когда Илэйн вспомнила о тете Морейн. И теперь завладели ее разумом, ведя сквозь сон к тем глубинам, о которых она почти забыла.

Морейн была удивительной женщиной. В светской хронике ее нередко сравнивали с матерью Илэйн, но та всегда сомневалась, насколько это правильно. Одна была солнцем, другая луной. Тяжело было найти женщин, которые бы так сильно различались во всем, что делали.

Деятельная натура Морейн вела ее в политику, все пророчили ей головокружительную карьеру… но неожиданно она бросила должность в Вашингтоне и исчезла на полгода. Злые языки утверждали, что она сбежала с канадским министром иностранных дел, но Илэйн никогда в это не верила.

После того скандала она слышала о тете Морейн несколько раз, та однажды приезжала к ним, но не задержалась надолго. Они о чем-то долго говорили с мамой и Элайдой за закрытыми дверями. Илэйн подбила Гавина подслушать, но его поймали и на месяц лишили денег на карманные расходы. Для пятнадцатилетнего подростка, еще и посреди рождественских каникул, подобное казалось слишком жестоким наказанием.

А недавно Илэйн узнала, что ее тетя умерла. Никто не уточнял подробностей, мама избегала о ней говорить, а папина семья — тем более.

Во сне снова стояла зима, Илэйн и Гавин делали вид, что заняты украшением елки, но, на самом деле, пытались понять, о чем наверху вполголоса спорят мама и тетя Морейн.

— Ты видела мужчину, который ее привез? — спросил Гавин.

— Шофер, наверное, — ответила Илэйн.

— Лицо слишком суровое.

— Может, телохранитель?

Тот, кого они обсуждали, не вошел в дом. Да и сама Морейн пробыла недолго и даже не осталась на ужин, ушла в снежную ночь, надев темно-синий плащ с белой опушкой.

Илэйн хотела побежать к ней, спросить, что она знает — почему-то казалось, что Морейн знает намного больше, чем она сейчас — попросить остаться… но, вместе с тем, понимала, что это лишь воспоминания, пришедшие в ее собственный беспокойный сон. И понимала, что, даже сумей она сделать то, что ей хочется — Морейн не сможет дать ответа. Просто собственный разум Илэйн придумает что-нибудь достаточно правдоподобное.

С этой мыслью она и проснулась, но разбудила ее не горечь осознания, а холодное прикосновение к щеке.

Открыв глаза, Илэйн увидела собственное отражение. Только полупрозрачное, со слезающей с черепа плотью и кровью, текущей из пустых глазниц.

Илэйн закричала.

***

 

Илэйн сидела в кресле, кутаясь в лоскутное одеяло, но теплее ей не становилось. Она понимала, что не может мерзнуть в летнюю жару, но объяснить то же самое телу не удавалось.

— А теперь еще раз, кого ты привела? — спросил Ранд, обращаясь к Авиенде.

— Она говорила, что у нее проблемы с демонами, — та покрутила в воздухе шампуром, подозрительно напоминающим не то шпагу, не то небольшое копье, — про призраков речь не шла.

После крика Илэйн к ней и ее полупрозрачной копии прибежали остальные, причем — на удивление быстро сориентировались. Мин что-то метнула в призрачную фигуру и та громко взвыла, слегка рассеялась и полетела к дверям. Авиенда выхватила шампур откуда-то из нагромождения барахла на столе, а Ранд — взял кочергу.

Илэйн, шатаясь, поднялась с кресла, и хотела спросить, чем эти штуки им помогут, если видно: противник у них бестелесный. Она сама оглядывалась по сторонам и пыталась понять, куда же ей бежать, как спасаться, если ноги как будто превратились в желе.

Она в легком оцепенении наблюдала за тем как и шампур, и кочерга почти одновременно соприкоснулись с полупрозрачной плотью — раздался еще один крик и, чем бы напавшая на нее сущность ни была, она растаяла.

Остальное Илэйн помнила смутно, только, что ее трясло, пока кто-то (вроде бы Мин) накидывал ей на плечи одеяло и уговаривал успокоиться. Эти слова, несмотря на банальность, вроде бы подействовали. По крайней мере, прыгнуть в окно или провалиться сквозь пол уже не хотелось.

— У меня один вопрос, — тихо спросила Илэйн. — Почему она выглядела как я?

Мин, Ранд и Авиенда посмотрели в ее сторону, и у всех на лицах была непередаваемая гамма эмоций. Удивление, вина, неловкость, даже что-то напоминающее страх.

— Я надеялась, что ты нам скажешь, — первой ответила Авиенда.

Она тоже уже успела искупаться и переодеться. На ней были простые белые шорты и футболка без рукавов, напоминающая ту, что была на Ранде. А может, учитывая то, как она слегка сползала с ее плеч, и была его.

— Мин, а что насчет твоего видения? — спросил Ранд.

— Какого? — демонстративно удивилась Мин.

Илэйн подумала, что, окажись она рядом с ее матерью или Элайдой, те бы вытрясли из бедняги все ее тайны. Включая даже какое-нибудь детское чувство вины за украденное печенье.

— Того, что ты увидела, стоило встретиться взглядами с Илэйн, — подсказал Ранд.

— Стоп, видение? — переспросила Илэйн, до которой с небольшим опозданием дошел смысл предыдущей фразы. — Ты ясновидящая, что ли?

Мин невесело рассмеялась.

— Скорее — как раз не ясно видящая. Я вижу образы, символы, ничего конкретного… и легче дождаться, пока все исполниться, чем пытаться расшифровать заранее. Сколько пыталась — не срабатывает.

Она, по всей видимости, заметила что-то на лице Илэйн и добавила:

— Конечно, ты не обязана мне верить.

— Существа, которых моя старая няня назвала демонами, убили половину совета директоров, — ответила Илэйн, — я бы не верила, но моя собственная мать это подтвердила. Перед тем, как усадить в машину и отправить в таинственный колледж за три штата. Так что я сейчас верю в то, в чем раньше бы стала сомневаться.

Они снова переглянулись.

— Совета директоров? — переспросил Ранд.

Илэйн пожала плечами. Она не собиралась пока что рассказывать подробности своей биографии, но сейчас не видела повода их скрывать. Слишком устала ничего не понимать, а если эти трое ей что-нибудь объяснят, будет неплохо.

— Вообще-то, — задумчиво начал Ранд, — кажется… это был не один из ее призраков, а из моих.

— О, нет, ты забыл обновить защиту? — спросила Мин.

— Не забыл, просто что-то ее сломало. Я не уверен, что именно.

— Болван!

Мин схватила Ранда за руку и потащила из комнаты, Авиенда посмотрела им вслед, положила шампур на место, но не вышла, а подошла к Илэйн и села на подлокотник кресла.

— Демоны, как ты уже поняла, существуют, — сказала она просто, — призраки тоже… а мы… ну вроде как ездим по стране и занимаемся сверхъестественными проблемами. У нас, правда, как видишь, своих тоже хватает.

Илэйн покачала головой. Ее уже перестало трясти, даже снова начало клонить в сон.

— И откуда вы такие взялись? — спросила она. — Просто решили однажды: а не начать ли мне охотиться на призраков и демонов?

— У меня вроде как семейное, — ответила Авиенда, — Мин с ее способностями просто не может иначе, а Ранда однажды нашла женщина… я с ней не была знакома, но говорят, что она была достойной охотницей. Ее звали Морейн… фамилии не вспомню.

Сон слетел с Илэйн в один миг.

— Не Дамодред? — спросила она с надеждой.

— Точно, именно так. Ты ее знала?

— Она была моей тетей, — ответила Илэйн, — сводной сестрой моего отца.

Авиенда улыбнулась.

— Похоже, у тебя это тоже семейное, — сказала она. — Я обещала, что отвезу тебя в Тар Валон. Странное это место, если тебе интересно.

— Да я уже передумала туда ехать, — произнесла Илэйн, — по крайней мере, сейчас. Слишком много знаков, которые подсказывают, что это не лучшая идея.  
Авиенда поднялась и потянулась, хрустнув плечами.

— Что ж, — сказала она, — я никогда не против попутчиков, а у Мин всегда найдется свободное место для задержавшегося гостя.

Илэйн стоило бы почувствовать тоску по потерянному дому. Забеспокоиться о будущем. Начать сомневаться в том, почему судьба так удачно свела ее именно с этими ребятами… но ей наоборот стало спокойнее. Будто она оказалась именно там, где должна быть.

— Я согласна, — ответила она, не уточняя, на что именно.

Но Авиенда и не спрашивала.


End file.
